


Legacy

by speedgriffon



Series: Say No More | Evelyn Cousland Fics [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Christmas week, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, babies ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: Evelyn learns to appreciate just how wonderful parenthood is, and how fatherhood suits Alistair. (Written for tumblr's Dragon Age Christmas Week).





	Legacy

Evelyn stared into the bassinet, softy humming as she trailed her fingers against the tiny hand. Barely a week old, born just in time for Santinalia. Despite arriving early, he was perfectly healthy, albeit smaller than most newborns. With a full head of sandy brown hair and that  _Theirin_ nose, there was no doubt who the father was.

_Alistair_.

The man was made to be a father, and had almost forgotten he had a country to rule the moment Evelyn went into labor. He rarely left their chambers and put in more work caring for the babe than the nursery staff. Evelyn was thankful for the help as she recovered from the delivery, her body taking longer to mend due to the taint that still lingered in her blood. She was surprised she survived at all, but was thankful she was alive to raise her— _their_ son.

Duncan.

The name was almost  _too_  cliché for Evelyn’s tastes, but Alistair’s excitement ensured there was no other sensible choice. It didn’t take long for Evelyn to agree that it was the perfect way to honor the very person who brought them together.

As she continued to watch Duncan sleep she thought happily on the memories of the past and how lucky she was to have been blessed with the life she had. Yes, she had faced her share of struggles, but was married to the love of her life and now had a family of her own. As if he could tell she was thinking of him, Alistair entered the nursery, an excited expression lighting up his face.

“There you are!”

“Shh,” Evelyn hushed, and softly chuckled when Alistair instantly froze mid-step in the doorway. “Here I am,” she answered quietly. “With your  _sleeping_  son.”

Alistair slowly made his way over and Evelyn noticed the nurse following him. Sensing her curiosity, Alistair helped her from where she had been sitting next to Duncan. She steadied herself against him.

“You deserve a break, if only for a night,” he explained. Evelyn hesitated for a moment as she watched the nurse check on Duncan. Alistair gripped her hand and moved the two of them towards the door that led to their chambers. “I have something to show you!”

“The last time you said that, I ended up pregnant,” she leaned on Alistair for support as they walked, smiling as he laughed out heartily.

“Despite me being  _me_ , I can wait until you are well before trying for number two,” he teased. “I made sure that everything made it here safely.”

Evelyn was confused for a moment until they crossed the threshold. Inside their room, she was shocked to see a small stockpile of furniture and gifts, things that had not been there a few hours prior. Alistair shuffled her towards one end, and excitedly started showing off various items.

“Our dear friends the Rutherfords sent this all the way from their honeymoon in Antiva,” he ran his free hand over the wood railing of the crib. It was not the only crib in the room, Evelyn quickly observed. “It’s Sylvanwood, I’m told.”

Before she could comment he was onto the next gift, a rather large trunk of books, some of which looked freshly bound. “Leliana… _Divine Victoria_  sent these.”

Next came an equally large chest full of toys. “From Sten, believe it or not.”

“The Inquisition sent this one as well, hand-crafted by one of their soldiers…Blackwall, I think his name was,” Alistair waved a hand over the rocking chair as if he was a merchant trying to sell it at market.

Evelyn nodded, and admired the large cotton pillow on the seat. As Alistair moved on, Evelyn opted to sit in the chair, already exhausted from standing for too long. He continued to showcase gift after gift, rambling about the details before picking up another  _necessity_  for the baby.

“This blanket was sent by some Orlesian noble,” he explained. “Fine silk. It won’t irritate Duncan’s skin, and it even has his name on the corner,  _look_ …”

Alistair finally noticed Evelyn was no longer following him around the room and quickly moved back to where she sat in the rocking chair, offering the blanket for her to feel. She slowly trailed her fingers over the embroidery and had to admit the craftsmanship was remarkable.  

“I really do love your enthusiasm, Alistair,” Evelyn attempted reassure him. Despite her smile, Alistair could sense her tone and frowned.

“But…?”

“ _But_ …” Evelyn continued. “He’s barely a week old. I do not think he wants for much besides sleep and my breast,” she joked, if only to hear her husband’s laughter as before.

“Like father like son,” Alistair waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner as he knelt down to be at her level. Evelyn rolled her eyes when he playfully ogled her chest, resting his arms in her lap. His amusement quickly subsided. “You don’t think he has needs or wants beyond that?”

Evelyn was surprised by the somewhat serious tone in his question. She placed her hands over his, finding comfort in their warmth.

“I know you mean well, Alistair. That you want to provide for him and ensure he has anything and everything,” she gave his hands an affectionate squeeze. “But what he needs is love and attention…something  _you_  have already mastered.”    

“I suppose,” he mumbled, still sulking. He looked at her with the same puppy-dog expression she had fallen for all those years ago and the two exchanged smiles. “You’re always right.”

“What would  _you_  like as a present?” Evelyn asked, changing the subject. “For Santinalia?”

Alistair regarded her silently and Evelyn thought she had truly hurt his feelings as he slowly stood up. He reassured her with a bright grin and gripped her hands in his own as he helped her from the chair. He wrapped his arms around her in a soft embrace, the two standing quietly for a few moments. Finally, Alistair leaned back to look her in the eyes.

“I already have everything I want,” he brushed his fingers against her cheek before cupping her chin, tilting it upwards.

“Me too,” Evelyn replied, and was about to let him kiss her. “Though…”

Alistair raised a curious brow and leaned back an inch. “What is it?”

“As much as I appreciate you taking care of Duncan, do not forget that I might require affection as well,” Evelyn explained with a mischievous grin.

“Forget to dote on my dear wife?” Alistair shook his head, mocking surprise. The arm around her middle brought her tight against his chest and they both laughed as he left a trail of kisses across her face and neck before lingering over her lips. “ _Never_.”


End file.
